Know it when you see it
by Comunidad del Fanfic
Summary: Habiendo sido informado de que la Piedra del Arca es una gran, blanca joya y que él lo sabría cuando la viera, Bilbo no estaba completamente seguro de cómo encontrarla. Pobre e inocente hobbit. - L Laufeyson -


Habiendo sido informado de que la Piedra del Arca es una gran, blanca joya y que él lo sabría cuando la viera, Bilbo no estaba completamente seguro de cómo encontrarla. En este instante caminaba perdido por las pilas de tesoros, maravillado y aterrorizado por la gran cantidad de joyas blancas. Al cabo de haber observado por lo menos un centenar de dichas joyas, Bilbo pensó en rendirse.

 ** _\- ¡Me voy a quedar ciego si continúo observando tantas joyas brillantes como estrellas!_**

Bilbo se quedó en el sitio mirando en derredor para ubicarse, cuando su mirada se posó vagamente en un gran brillo tan puro como la nieve recién caída. Atraído por tal esplendor, Bilbo se encontró caminando a lo que ahora parecía ser la joya más brillante y majestuosa que haya visto en sus años de vida.

 ** _\- ¡Ésta es, tiene que ser ésta sin duda alguna!_**

Y Bilbo, contento con su victoria, cogió la brillante joya y salió a reunirse con la Compañía.

Pobre e inocente hobbit.

 ** _\- ¡Ahí viene Bilbo! ¡Y trae algo con él!_**

A la señal del más joven de los enanos, los demás observaron llegar al pequeño saqueador con una gran joya en sus manos. Thorin se apresuró hacia él alegremente, pero su sonrisa se fue tan pronto como llegó, dejando con cara de confusión al pobre hobbit.

 ** _\- Thorin, ¿qué ocurre?_**

 ** _\- Estúpido hobbit, ¡ésta no es la Piedra del Arca!_**

 ** _\- ¿¡Qu-qué!? ¡Pe-pero si es la más brillante que he visto y la más hermosa!_**

 ** _\- Pues al parecer tus ojos no son tan audaces como creía._**

Bilbo simplemente no se lo creía, si no fuera por la cara de irritación de Thorin hubiera pensado que le estaban gastando una broma muy pesada.

 ** _\- De acuerdo, volveré a entrar. Condenados enanos que no saben dar especificaciones sobre sus tan queridas joyas._**

 **\- ¿Qué has dicho?**

 ** _\- Que volveré a entrar_**

Y con un rápido giro de talones, entró apresuradamente a la sala, por segunda vez.

Bilbo dejó a un lado la hermosa no-Piedra-del-Arca y se adentró de nuevo en el mar de tesoros para buscar esa dichosa Piedra.

Tras unos diez minutos de murmuros sobre lo poco descriptivos que eran los enanos y de búsqueda, Bilbo quedó silenciado ante la belleza que se presentaba ante él. Era una joya más grande que la anterior, con un brillo propio que podría llegar a ser un segundo sol, y un color tan blanco como la luna llena.

 ** _\- Pues es ésta, solo tengo que sacarla fuera sin destrozarme la espalda._**

Bilbo tomó en sus brazos la seguro-Piedra-del-Arca y apoyándola contra su pecho, se dispuso a salir a la superficie. Para su mala suerte, tropezó y cayó al montón de tesoros que allí se encontraban. Se levantó rápidamente y con el corazón en la garganta salió a la superficie a todo correr, sin percatarse del contenido que había sido depositado en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

 ** _\- ¡La tengo, ya la tengo!_**

Thorin se apresuró a llegar donde se encontraba un jadeante y encorvado hobbit, quien sostuvo el aliento al escuchar un gruñido que provenía de algún lugar muy cerca de él. Al levantar la cabeza se encontró con una mirada furiosa, nada más y nada menos que de su (ahora no tan amado) líder de la Compañía.

 ** _\- ¿¡Es esto una broma señor Bolsón!?_**

 ** _\- ¿Qué?_**

 _ **\- ¿Es que acaso no es usted capaz de seguir unas simples instrucciones?**_

 _Contrólate Bilbo, eres un Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado, y los Bolsones nunca pierden los estribo-_

 _ **\- ¿Me está escuchando Bolsón? No puedo creerlo, Gandalf dijo que los hobbits servían de mucho, menudo charlatán está hecho ese viejo fuma-hierbas**_

 ** _\- *click* SE ACABÓ, NO PIENSO TOLERAR QUE ME HABLE ASÍ, NO SABE… NO SABE..._**

Bilbo había intentado calmarse, por Elbereth que lo había intentado, pero el que Thorin hubiera insinuado que él era un inútil había roto la pequeña línea de autocontrol que el hobbit poseía. Con el poco sentido común que le quedaba, metió las manos hechas puños en los bolsillos, y sintió un objeto que él juraría no se había traído consigo a la montaña.

Agarró el objeto y lo sacó del bolsillo, revelando una joya.

Una joya con el resplandor de la luna llena en verano.

 _Oh no. Es una broma. Esto es una broma, me he tirado un día entero buscando la maldita, y ahora. No, esto tiene que ser una broma._

 _ **\- B-Bolsón… la ha encontrado… la Piedra del Arca.**_

 _ **\- …**_

 ** _\- ¿Señor Bolsón?_**

 _ **\- …**_

 _ **\- Ehh, ¿Bilbo?**_

 ** _\- ME ESTÁS TOMANDO EL PELO._**

Y con esa simple respuesta Bilbo, respirando agitadamente, lanzó la dichosa Piedra lo más lejos que pudo, ante la atónita mirada de Thorin y los otros enanos. Mientras algunos gritaban cuestionando su cordura, y otros (entre ellos Thorin) se lanzaban en rescate de su preciado corazón de la montaña, Bilbo respiró hondo, cerró los ojos, y dijo en voz alta:

 ** _\- ¡Buena suerte con el rescate! ¡No os preocupéis, en cuanto la veáis entre las ruinas, sabréis que es ésa! ¿No es así, Thorin?_**

-FIN-


End file.
